Smile
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Apa hadiah terindah yang kudapat dari ulang tahunku kali ini? Itu adalah senyuman dari keluargaku. Senyuman Sasori dan putriku. Itulah yang terbaik saat kami bisa tertawa bersama. "Arigatou Sasori ... Chie." OS singkat for Sakura B'day. MInd Rnr?


**Smile**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** SasoSaku

**Genre:** Family

**Rate:** K+

**Warning: **Au, ooc, typo dkk

**Summary:**

Apa hadiah terindah yang kudapat dari ulang tahunku kali ini? Itu adalah senyuman dari keluargaku. Senyuman Sasori dan putriku. Itulah yan terbaik saat kami bisa tertawa bersama.

**xxx**

Pagi di Kanada setiap bulan maretnya selalu sama. Dingin. Musim salju yang baru turun saat bulan maret hingga bulan mei nanti. Pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya hanya menggeliat pelan menarik selimut yang lari dalam menutupi kakinya. Memeluk erat sesuatu di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya dan membiarkan suatu kehangatan datang ke tubuhnya.

"_Daddy."_ Panggilan seorang gadis mungil berusia lima tahun yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya tak membuat matanya terbuka malah ia semakin menenggalamkan tubuhnya dalam hangatnya selimut.

"Ugh." Gadis kecil berambut merah sebahu dengan sebuah kunciran kecil di atas kepalanya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat seseorang yang baru saja dipanggilnya malah pura-pura tak mendengar. Dengan langkah kecil ia berjalan mendekati ranjang orang tuanya tanpa menutup pintu yang baru saja dibukanya.

"_Daddy_ pemalas ayo bangun." Tangan mungilnya mencoba menarik tangan besar yang sengaja terjulur padahal orangnya sedang menghadap ke arah berlawanan. Mencoba menggoda gadis kecilnya mungkin.

"_Daddy_ bangun tidak, atau Chie teriak nih?"

Melihat tak ada reaksi apa pun membuat kening gadis bernama lengkap Akasuna Chizuru ini mengkerut kesal. Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sebelum ia menghirup napas panjang dan memulai aksinya. "Jangan menyesal nanti daddy pemalas," senyumnya manis.

Tangannya diletakkan di kedua pipi putihnya. Mulutnya terbuka bersiap untuk berteriak kencang. "Mom—uhmmmppp."

Namun aksinya terhenti saat sebuah tangan besar menutup mulutnya. Tangan milik seseorang yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya namun seakan tak memperdulikannya. Mata hijau besar miliknya mendelik marah pada pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun yang baru saja melakukannya, daddynya tersayang yang juga err … pemalas.

"Baik sekarang daddy sudah bangun jadi Chie jangan berteriak lagi, ok?"

Gadis kecil itu menggangguk membuat kunciran di kepalanya ikut bergoyang searah dengan gerakannya.

"Bagus." Pria bernama Sasori itu menurunkan putri semata wayangnya setelah tadi ia menggendongnya dan menghentikan aksi teriakan pagi putrinya yang ingin membangunkannya melalui seseorang yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori pada putrinya yang ternyata masih tak mau bicara padanya. Kesal karena tak bisa membuat telingat daddynya berdenging pagi ini.

"Maaf, _daddy_ hanya bercanda tadi." Mengusap pelan kepala putrinya Sasori tersenyum tipis, salahnya juga yang tak bosan mengganggu gadis kecil itu selain _mommy-_nya tentu saja.

"_Daddy_ jahat!"

"Ssssttt, jangan berteriak sayang, _mommy_ baru saja tertidur. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja." Sasori menggandeng tangan Chie menutup pelan pintu kamarnya tak ingin membangunkan istrinya yang masih kelelahan karena pekerjaan mereka semalam.

Ia mendudukkan gadis kecil itu pada sebuah sofa di ruang tengah. Membuatkan segelas susu dan setangkup sandwich dengan banyak potongan kornet.

"_Daddy_, kotak yang di depan itu apa?" tanya Chie di tengah acara sarapannya. Sebenarnya ia ke kamar orang tuanya bukan meminta sarapan namun penasaran dengan kotak yang baru saja ditemuinya pagi ini.

Pria yang masih memakai piyama itu menguap sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putrinya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk karena baru pulang dini hari tadi bersama istrinya—Sakura—dari kota. Chie dijaga oleh _Nunny_-nya selama mereka berdua tak ada di rumah.

"Itu hadiah buat _mommy_, Chie mau membantu _daddy_?"

Mendengar sebuah hadiah terlebih untuk mommynya gadis itu menggangguk cepat. Ia selalu menyukai senyuman _mommy_ kesayangannya apa lagi kalau bisa membuat senyum itu lebih lebar. "_Mommy _akan senang nanti, _daddy_?" tanyanya dengan mata hijau bulat yang berbinar senang.

"Tentu saja." Sasori mengusap pelan helai merah yang begitu mirip dengannya itu lembut. "tapi ini rahasia jangan sampai _mommy_ tahu ya?" ujar Sasori menjulurkan kelingkingnya meminta sebuah tanda perjanjian seperti yang ada di negeri asalnya.

Putri Akasuna itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat apa yang dilakukan _daddy_-nya, dengan sedikit kikuk ia ikut menjulurkan jari kecilnya dan menautkannya dengan daddynya lalu keduanya tertawa bersama dengan perlahan tak ingin rahasia kecilnya nanti diketahui dengan mudah hanya karena mommy-nya terbangun mendengar suara tawa suami dan putrinya.

"Ayo sekarang ikut _daddy_." Pria Akasuna itu menggandeng tangan kecil putrinya. Menuju ke pintu depan mengambil sebuah kotak besar dan satu kotak kecil lalu menganjaknya ke sebuah ruangan yang merupakan kamar tamu di rumahnya.

**xxx**

"Ngghh …" Sebuah lirihan kecil terdengar dari seorang wanita yang kini memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Tangannya meraba bagian sebelah yang ternyata kosong. Meregangkan tubuhya sedikit, wanita yang telah menyandang nama Akasuna sejak enam tahun yang lalu itu duduk di pinggir tidur.

"Apa Sasori sudah bangun yah?" pikirnya saat menemukan suami yang dinikahinya enam tahun yang lalu tertidur di sampingnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah. Mengusap matanya sebentar wanita yang kini berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sesaat melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Ia lalu melangkah pelan menuju ruang tamu berharap sesuatu yang dicarinya sedari tadi ketemu. Namun mata emeraldnya tak menemukan siapa pun di ruangan itu, bahkan suara celotehan putrinya yang berusia lima tahun pun tak terdengar.

"Sasori, Chie … kalian kemana?" gumamnya pelan. Padahal seingatnya tak ada tugas pagi yang harus dilakukan suaminya hari ini dan putrinya juga sedang libur musim dingin sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Setelah meneguk segelas air dari kulkas. Wanita dengan warna rambut tak biasa itu mencoba mengelilingi ruangan yang ada di rumah berpikir mungkin suaminya sedang bermain dengan putrinya karena tak mungkin untuk keluar di tengah badai salju yang akan datang tanpa disadari.

"Hihihi … bunga ini cantik _daddy_, mirip rambut _mommy_."

Sebuah suara dari lantai dua rumah membuat kakinya yang masih berada di tangga mempercepat langkahnya. Itu suara putri tunggalnya Chie. 'Apa mungkin mereka sedang bermain di lantai dua ya?' bathin Sakura bingung, tak biasanya Sasoru mengajak Chie bermain di sana padahal mainan milik putrinya itu berada di lantai satu. Berbekal rasa penasaran wanita berkulit putih itu menghampiri sumber suara.

"Chie mau lihat. Daddy mau ajak Chie ke jepang?"

Tangannya yang hendak memutar kenop pintu terhenti. Jepang? Itu adalah kota yang hampir tak pernah didatanginya sejak menikah dengan Sasori yang merupakan salah satu intel di kota ini. Membuat ia harus melanjutkan kuliah kedokterannya di kota ini hingga selesai dan bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Kanada.

Sebuah senyum mampir di bibir tipisnya saat mendengar suara tawa dari dalam. Sepertinya Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran lebih lama apa lagi saat didengarnya sebuah kalimat dari Chie.

"_Mommy_ pasti suka melihatnya bukan, _Daddy_?"

Suka? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu.

_Ckleek._

"Sayang apa yang ka—"

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa pun saat melihat sesuatu yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir, rasa haru menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Bagaimana tidak kalau saat ini kamar yang biasanya digunakan untuk tamu berubah menjadi sebuah jepang mini di dalam.

Dinding kamar yang ditempeli dengan kertas bergambar ribuan pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar lengkap dengan langit jepang dan sungai yang sedang mengalir bahkan ada sebatang replika pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar di samping tempat tidur. Juga kue berukuran sedang di atas meja dan tulisan selamat ulang tahun di bagian kiri dinding.

"_Happy birthday Mommy_."

Teriakan dari Chie menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Wanita muda itu menjulurkan tangannya menyambut Chie yang langsung berlari dan menubruknya. Menggendong gadis kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"_Ne mommy_, uhmn … _tanjoubi_—"

"_Omedettou_, Sayang," sambung Sasori pada kalimat putrinya saat kepala berhelai sama dengan dirinya itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung menyambung kalimat yang baru saja ditanyakannya pada dirinya. Sebuah ucapan ulang tahun dari bahasa negara istrinya.

"_Arigatou_, Sayang." Sakura mencubit kecil pipi putrinya. Mengucap syukur di dalam hati karena walau jauh ia masih bisa merasakan sebuah suasana kampung halaman apa lagi dengan kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

"_Ari … ga … tou_? Itu apa _mommy_?" tanya Chie lagi sepertinya terlalu banyak kosakata baru yang didengarnya hari ini.

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, tentu saja Chie tak tahu sejak lahir ia sudah berada di negara ini bahkan mengenal jepang saja tidak. "Itu ucapan terima kasih dalam bahasa jepang sayang."

"Itu benar, nanti Chie pasti _daddy _bawa ke sana." Sasori yang dari tadi hanya melihat bagaimana istri dan anaknya berbicara ikut bergabung dan memeluk keduanya dalam pelukannya. "_Otanjoubi Omedetto_, Sayang." Sasori mengecup kecil dahi Sakura menyebabkan sebuah rona memerah menjalar di pipi istrinya itu. Walau sudah bersama Sasori sejak lama namun setiap sentuhan ringan dari pria yang telah menikahinya itu tetap bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Seperti awal mereka bertemu.

"Ugh … _daddy_ curang Chie gak di cium nih?" rengek gadis kecil di pelukan Sakura saat _daddy_-nya masih saja saling bertatapan mesra dengan _mommy_-nya tak merasakah masih ada seorang lagi yang butuh perhatian di sini.

"Khehehe … benarkah? _Princess kecil daddy_ juga mau?" Sasori mencium kening putrinya yang disambut senyum sumriah yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya.

"Terima kasih, Sasori … Chie." Kali ini Sakura yang bergantian mengecup singkat dahi keduanya. Setitik air mata haru berada di sudut matanya. Ia saja hampir lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya, salahka jadwal rumah sakit yang terlalu padat. Namun Sakura masih beryukur suaminya masih mengingat hal ini bahkan memberikan sebuah kado yang indah untuknya.

Ketiganya lalu menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan bersama merayakan ulang tahun Sakura. Penuh kebahagian dan senyuman tak mengindahkan bagaimana dinginnya angin musim dingin yang bertiup di luar sana hingga malam menjelang. Dan ditutup dengan sebuah doa kecil dari gadis kecil yang tengah tertidur di tengah pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Ne Mommy, tanjoubi ne_ … lain kali ajak Chie ke jepang ya. Tuhan tolong jaga _mommy_ dan _daddy _selalu yah supaya bisa bawa Chie ke sana. _Oyasumi _Tuhan."

**xxx**

A/N: errr … fict mendadak yang malah telah sehari buat di publish? Cuaca gak mendukung buat publish semalam ne. Ini hanya OS singkat buat ultah Saku yang jatuh tanggal dua puluh delapan kemarin. Otanjoubi ne Saku:D

Fict ini terispirasi dari pict SasoSaku Family yang di upload seseorang hehe … bagi yang pengen gabung silahkan saja mampir ke SasoSaku Flamming Cherry di FB ne

Arigatou udah mampir.

Review?^^

Mizu


End file.
